


Paper Hearts + Broken Parts

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, female!mulder, hence the f/f category, ill explain more in the note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: Post Paper Hearts. Fox can't sleep so she draws.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Paper Hearts + Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> For so long I've had this idea for a female Mulder. It's pretty minor in this fic (as in there's really not much difference between a male Mulder and a female Mulder) but I envisioned Mulder as a female when writing.

The scratching sounds of the pencil against paper fill the bedroom, along with the comforting sounds of Scully’s soft sighs and snores beside her.

A sketch of Samantha here, Scully’s hand over there. What else could Fox do but draw?

She could think but that only leads her down dark paths that are difficult to come back from.

That’s why Scully is with her tonight, sleeping undisturbed on the other side of the bed, tucked safely under the sheets. Scully would have stayed up all night had Fox not forced her to go to sleep with a promise that she would be following soon after. That was four hours ago now, Fox is certain that’s another promise broken.

She tosses the pencil and pad to the end of the bed with another broken promise to retrieve it in the morning (she won’t after all)

She lays down on her side facing Scully. The moonlight breaking through the blinds allow Fox to see her face almost as clear as if in daylight. The lines present through the day are gone at night, instead she’s relaxed. Sleep comes surprisingly easy to Scully- more so when Fox is there- trains, planes, cars, Fox would be envious if she didn’t know how much sleep- and the ability to sleep- means to Scully.

_What are you dreaming about, Scully?_ she quietly wonders.

Fox brushes back a fallen piece of hair, careful not to wake her, combs it behind her ear.

It’s 5am when her body finally grows tired. She closes her eyes and snuggles deeper towards Scully, allowing her presence beside her to put her mind at ease and her body to rest.


End file.
